


Gazing at Our Destiny

by SlytherinTeam



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinTeam/pseuds/SlytherinTeam
Summary: “So unfair of you, to go off into your own world...don’t leave me here.”In which Michiru has her usual haunting, prophetic dreams and Haruka laments the fact that she cannot share in her visions. But she can always shoulder some of the pain and offer her support, as a partner.
Relationships: Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka
Kudos: 17





	Gazing at Our Destiny

Haruka had driven for an hour and the whole time her darling Michiru had been silent. When they finally reached the ocean, they both got out of the car and found their usual solitary spot where they could gaze at the ocean, just the two of them.

Every time, they followed a pattern. Michiru would stare at the sea as if it were about to swallow her whole, while Haruka would watch Michiru, looking into her aqua eyes as if she were about to drown in their depths.

Every time, Haruka had the same thought, sometimes she said it aloud. “So unfair of you, to go off into your own world...don’t leave me here.” Michiru was the one who had found her but she was also the one who was always abandoning her. 

They were partners, destined partners. Haruka, who had fought so long to run from fate, to avoid the aqua-eyed beauty, now, ironically, found even the smallest bit of distance between them unbearable. The two young soldiers shared everything, everything except Michiru’s visions. Those visions had always been her burden to bear.

But Haruka wanted, more than anything, to lighten Michiru’s burden. Of course, she had already, as the aqua soldier had lightened hers. Before they had found each other, before one of Michiru’s dreams brought them together, both women had been utterly and painfully alone.

Haruka was a star athlete but she had no friends. She participated in motocross racing, track and cross-country. “I want to be as fast as the wind one day so I need to train hard.” She told everyone, her way of saying that she had no time for anything else or for anyone. 

When Michiru had first approached her, asking her if she could paint her portrait, she scoffed at her. “I’ll pass, I don’t really like that sort of thing.” She had said while walking away. If only she had turned around, she would have seen how dejected the poor girl looked. 

Any other girl would have given up after that but Michiru knew, both because of her visions and because of her feelings, that Haruka was a person worth pursuing. In time, Michiru would teach the impatient athlete how to appreciate art, and more importantly how to appreciate partnership.

In time, Michiru became the first person Haruka didn’t run away from, quite the opposite, she found herself constantly running towards her. Michiru simultaneously saved her and brought her closer to death because accepting your destiny as a sailor soldier didn’t come without imminent brushes with death.

Their destiny was not for the faint of heart. Already serious and mature for their ages, they only became more so as their mission to find the sacred talismans intensified.

Before Michiru had one of her first visions, a vision about Haruka being the other soldier, she had already awakened as a sailor soldier, not from an external event, which was how the other soldiers had awakened, but internally, from her own dreams. 

Until she learned the identity of Sailor Uranus, she served alone as Sailor Neptune, a sole sailor scout, serving without a team, without a partner. That was fine, she told herself.

Despite being one the most attractive, wealthy and talented girls at her school, Michiru did not have any friends. “I’m going to be a world-renowned musician and artist someday. I don’t have time for friends.” She would always say.

But she always had time for Haruka Tenoh, even before she discovered the girl’s latent identity as the other sailor. She had been watching her for a long time, for other reasons. She didn’t just see her destiny in the other girl, she saw the same drive, ambition and talent just manifested in athletics instead of the arts. 

Michiru admired Haruka’s grit and endurance. The young athlete never relied on anyone and was always faithful to her feelings.

“I want to ride shotgun along the coastline with her, just once.” Michiru had thought to herself while watching one of Haruka’s earlier motocross races. 

The aqua-eyed femme was not one to give up on her dreams and that included something as trivial as getting the handsome butch she admired to take her for a ride.

It wasn’t until Michiru had won Haruka over, had saved her, and had finally gone for that drive down the coastline, that she too came to understand the depths of her loneliness. Sitting side by side with her longtime crush, her new partner, the weight of what Michiru had been missing hit her and she never felt so happy, full and relieved in her life, to have her destiny fall into the palm of her hands.

“You can hear the wind rustling, can’t you?” The soldier of the sea always whispered to the soldier of the earth, that was one thing they shared, premonitions delivered by the wind, not as haunting as Michiru’s vivid visions of armageddon, but a chilling feeling they both knew nonetheless and could bond over. No one else experienced the wind rustling in the same way they did.

“The silence is approaching.” Michiru would sometimes say, either in an authoritative tone if she was trying to give a warning or in a soft, almost silent voice when she was scared and despondent. Haruka learned over time to trust her partner’s instincts and to comfort her when she needed it.

The sailor soldiers of the outer planets were among the most self-reliant and resilient women to walk the earth but that didn’t mean that they had to resign themselves to working alone.  
Michiru Kaiou and Haruka Tenoh may not have needed each other but they certainly completed each other.

Sailor Neptune, who had been absorbed by the ocean waves, lost in a trance, finally came out of it, looking as if a phantom had possessed her. 

Sometimes when she came out of her trances, she would look about to faint and Haruka was always there by her side to catch her. It pained the soldier of earth to see her partner, soldier of the sea, look so disturbed. It wasn’t fair. She was too young to be seeing the end of the world.

Why her? Why was it the soldier of the sea who had to carry this pain? If the soldier of the earth could be like Atlas and swim in the depths of that pain in place of the sailor of the sea, she gladly would.

Sailor Uranus held her partner, her wavy-haired, aqua-eyed beauty in her arms. “It’s okay. It’s over now.”

Before the visions started, Haruka liked to make light of them, pretending that Michiru was escaping into some kind of paradise without her. 

She knew it was really the opposite but joking in that way made her feel better and she thought it made the soldier of the sea feel better too, to imagine herself lost in a beautiful daydream rather than a horrible prophecy.

“I’m sorry, Haruka, for leaving you again.” Michiru said, partially serious and partially playing along with the sailor of the earth’s teasing. 

“My Michiru, so cruel, so unfair.” Haruka melodramatically teased her partner. 

Michiru managed to laugh, despite her pain. She then returned to her serious demeanor. “Thank you, Haruka, really.” 

The sailor of the sea had many suitors. When you appear on the surface as young, wealthy, talented and beautiful, then naturally, many people will want you.

But bubbling beneath the surface of Michiru’s perfection was the reality of her disturbed mind, her secret life as a soldier, and the dark destiny she foresaw, for herself and for the world. 

Michiru knew something that her suitors didn’t know, that she was too mired in tragedy for anyone interested in her to actually want to stay with her long-term. 

Anyone but Haruka. Michiru was incredibly lucky. The one person she was interested in was not only interested in her but was also the one person who could stay by her side.

“What did you see this time?” Haruka gingerly asked.

“Oh, you know, the usual.” Michiru sighed. The usual meant the apocalypse but the details of it often changed. For obvious reasons, Michiru didn’t really like to talk about the exact details of what she had witnessed in her visions.

“I know they trouble you and I’ll never understand them but your visions led you to me and they will lead us to finding the talismans and saving the moon princess. The really horrific ones should serve as our motivation. We will succeed, we’ll make sure visions of that nature never become a reality.”

Michiru looked up at her taller partner and smiled, taking her hand in hers. They gazed at each other and then gazed at the sea, gazing together at their destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ~


End file.
